furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash and Burn
This is a story featuring Traho and Sezi. Please don't edit it without permission. Thank you. You will learn quite a-lot about me (Luster) and Burn. Everything in this story is either true or adapted from the truth. Some words are even quotes. Summary Life is normal for Traho. Her life is normal, everything is average. Life is awful for Sezi. Her life is awful, everything is painful. When you combine the two, many things can happen. Some positive. Some negative. Part One The bell rang, the various students practically flying from their seats into the hallway. Chairs were kicked everywhere, plastic and metal strewn about the floor. The teacher sighed and put her chalk down, having been in the middle of writing Polynomials. I looked up from my paper, which already had Polynomials at the top and was eager to be filled. I realized I was alone in the classroom, someone left their books, however. I hissed quietly, putting my pencil away and getting my books settled. After preparing, I heaved the thick books up and struggled to carry them out of the class, heading for my locker. School was dismissed just seconds ago and already the building was half empty. I unlocked my locker, spinning the annoying dial to the numbers 18, 20, 03. It opened with a scraping metallic sound and it's contend spilled onto the tiled floor. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the notebooks, unused agenda, and literature book back where they were precariously balanced. I pulled my backpack out, placing it roughly on the floor. I began packing it with pounds and pounds of homework that I felt I would never be able to complete. That's what I get for getting all the AP classes... My backpack all settled and weighing more than me, I shut my locker carefully, scampering down the stairs as quickly as possible. I bursted out of the front doors and into the parking lot. I began my long walk home, hauling to push my pack higher onto my spine for better leverage. I am Traho, your average freshman at your average high school. I'm in all the AP classes for some reason and I get the combined weight of both North America and Asia in homework nightly. I have few friends, but many allies. I know just about everyone at school and just about everyone knows about me. I'm 'The Art Kid'. Great title, eh? Anyways, I walked home for about an hour in the temperate, cloudy day. I reached my house, a small modest white, and opened the crimson door. I swung my backpack onto the floor, sending it sliding a foot and a half before hitting the wall with a thud. I ignored it, tiredly scaling the staircase to the single computer in the house. I swiveled the mouse, the old behemoth whirring to life reluctantly. I clicked around at the black screen as it painfully started up. I sighed angrily, fed up with the old dinosaur, spinning in the chair. I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees, thinking. Life is boring. So much time, do much to do. So much to think. So much everything. Too much, if you ask me. I snorted, turning and opening the internet. I started randomly clicking around again as I waited for the stupid computer to work. When it finally did, the wifi dropped out and the computer died. I swore and stormed off down the hallway, collapsing on my bed in frustration. I laid there for a while, cooling down. Cursing mentally, I returned to the computer, tentatively moving the mouse. It was still restarting. I lashed my tail in annoyance and returned to my room, pulling out a pencil and an old, beat up notebook. The cover was torn horrifically and was covered in half-completed doodles of snakes and dragons. I flipped to the blank page, with only about eleven more pages left in the notebook. I dragged the pencil around, getting the simple, basic shape of a draconic head I memorized years ago. I doodled on the head, first giving it horns, eyes, and scales. I began shading it, but I ended up making the scales under his nostrils too dark, so I turned it into a curly mustache. The image escalated from there into a full blown mess, complete with a monocle, cane, top hat, and suit. When I was satisfied, I shut the book and tossed it back onto the floor among the sea of other papers. I had a whole two hours to sit idly until the rest of my family got home. ... Again, the teacher, this time English, was forced to stop writing in the middle of his sentence. The class, again, was gone within seconds. For some reason, no one liked school but me. Does that make me weird? We were sent to lunch. Lunch break here at Fairwell High was a very segregated one. Everyone has their clique, and if you didn't have one, you were rejected. You needed a group to get a group, essentially. Mostly everyone had a group except for Caeci and a few others, though Caeci seemed to be the only one content without a group. Then there was Death. No one really knew her name, she was just Death. She was an ameiva, rather small, and deathly skinny: how she earned her name. She always was alone at lunch, a little satellite without a planet to orbit. She was lost. I had very little knowledge about her. All I knew was that she was a senior and I was a freshman, so we weren't supposed to talk. I wasn't going to be the one who broke the freshman code. I glanced occasionally to her during lunch, but never said anything. Concern made my tail quiver. She wasn't eating. She was so thin, she had to eat something or she'd turn to dust and blow away. I spent all lunch thinking about her, so I barely ate, even. I headed to science class, dreading our current biology unit. ... Math ended too soon again. I fled the class room sluggishly, struggling beneath the mammoth weight of my AP books. I did my daily routine: open locker, fix books, pack backpack, leave. For some reason, I was faster than normal, making it out around the same time as the other students. It was alien to see more than three people outside the school when I left, so seeing around fifty was overwhelming. I pushed through the walls of juniors and seniors, brushing against skin, scales and fur alike. I headed home, dreading every agonizing step to come and every agonizing step already taken. I noticed deftly at first a figure ahead of me. It appeared reptilian, and possibly feminine. I decided to get closer to possibly distinguish who it was. It was, in fact, none other than Death. We were no longer at school, so the unspoken rules didn't apply. We could talk. I jogged up behind her, making sure I made enough noise coming up to her I didn't scare her. I looked at her face, "Hi." I said cheerfully, trying to start a conversation. She glanced at me with piercing, icy blue eyes and then looked back at the ground, still walking. "Hi." She said, her voice barely a whisper. I realized I would have to be the interviewer. "What's your name?" I asked nervously. She looked at me with a painful, chilling stare. "Sezi." She said, not taking her eyes off of mine. I held her gaze. "I'm Traho. Nice to meet you, Sezi." I said, satisfied I learned her name. I hopped in front of her, walking backwards, holding the straps of my red backpack. "So," I started again, "what do you like to do?" She dropped her gaze. "I don't know." She murmured, her green scales flashing in the sun. I scoffed, then apologized. "You have to like something. Color? Book? Anything?" I laughed solemnly. I almost tripped on a rock. That's what I get for walking backwards, I guess. She looked back up at me with the faint ghost of a smile. "One at a time. I'll tell you after I think about it. Tomorrow if you can withstand another second of my presence." I smiled. I was getting somewhere now. "Of course. First, I need to know your favorite color." We said goodbye and departed to go to our own houses. I sat on the computer that day, and wasn't angered when it took an hour to load. ... I found myself, strangely, out of English as soon as the other students rather than lingering in the room for a while. I flew down the stairs to the cafeteria that was in the basement of the building. I tried to act normal as I entered the dimly lit, spacious room. Sezi was already there, sitting alone as usual, eating nothing. Taking up space. I hopped into the lunch line impatiently, wishing I wasn't at the end. Thankfully, however, it moved quite quickly and I got my disgusting slab of long-past-expired microwaveable pizza, a tiny dented carton of watery milk, and a 'loaf' (more like a finger) of stale, whole wheat bread within a matter of minutes. I trotted over happily to Sezi, who allowed the slightest twitch of her lip represent a smile. I looked at her expectantly. "Orange." She said quietly, her voice almost lost in the sea of shouts and laughter. "Orange?" I asked, clarifying. She nodded slowly. "Orange like a leaf, between brown and orange. With the light veins of gold and the crisp, torn edges..." I smiled at her sentence. "Very poetic. I like it. My favorite color is red." "Red?" "Just red." ... I went home that day alone, having to be held after school in math to be told that I am a 'great student' and that I 'always pay attention in class', and that 'if I could get a grade higher than an A+ I would'. A bunch of lies, but whatever. I sat on the computer, typing up a story. Fan fiction, to be exact, about my favorite character from a book series. I was writing, and I couldn't help but incorporate a little bit of Sezi into the character. It was now Friday. I only knew two thinks about Sezi, I reflected. I knew Orange and a book that I have read as well, the one to which I am writing the fan fiction. I would have to wait two days for the next question's answer. I asked what she liked to do. ... Two uneventful days past and school was open again. I rushed in, not only eager to learn, but to see my friend again. It felt like seven years before lunch was called and everyone bolted, including myself. I was earlier in line this time, getting my horrid school lunch in about a minute. Sezi was there again. It was like she lived under that table or something. I dropped my tray onto the table and asked quite loudly: "Well?" She looked up. "I don't know. I don't know what I like to do. I don't do many things. I like to draw sometimes..." I almost choked on disgusting pizza as I gasped. Why was this person so much like me? "What do you like to draw?" I sputtered, coughing. "Ah, fish. Koi fish usually." Her blue eyes looked away. "I love to draw too. I draw dragons though...." After a minute passed, we began a rather one-sided conversation before the bell rang. Time to give the next question. "Favorite animal."Category:Short Stories Category:Stories Category:Luster the rainwing's stories